Brother
by jangdwo
Summary: Kapan debaran ini berhenti? Kapan aku tenang berada didekatnya? Kenapa kurasa... Aku membutuhkannya? KAISOO FANFIC. Kai, Kim Jongin. Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. D.O. Luhan. Xi Luhan. YAOI FANFICTION. Enjoyy


Sungguh. Musim gugur telah datang. Jalanan di kota Busan penuh dengan daun kuning yang berserakan dijalanan. Cuaca sudah mulai berubah dingin. Terlihat banyak wisatawan yang terpesona akan keindahan kota Busan. Langit benar-benar merah sekarang, matahari akan terbenam dalam hitungan menit

Kyungsoo – atau biasa dipanggil D.O – menatap keluar dari jendela taxinya. Sesekali mengerjap, mengagumi kota Busan yang berubah beberapa tahun ini. Diraihnya slr di dekatnya, mengabadikannya dalam 1 jepretan kamera. Akhirnya, setelah kuliah selama 4 tahun di Australia, ia sudah kembali ke tempat kelahirannya, tanah kelahirannya

Ia sudah berada di Busan, Korea Selatan

**Title: Brother **

**Cast: Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, other cast from EXO**

**Genre: Family, Romance**

**NB: Yaoi inside! Don't like don't read. Enjoy yaa!**

Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu apartemennya. Tak sabar untuk menatap ibunya. Ia sudah rindu, sangat, pada eomma kesayangannya tersebut. Pintu terbuka lebar, dan terlihat seorang lelaki dewasa, dengan kaus putih polos dan celana pendek

"Siapa ya?"

Harusnya Kyungsoo yang mengatakan ia siapa

"Do Kyungsoo. Anak ibu Do" ucap Kyungsoo, "Apa ia sudah pindah rumah?"

"Masuklah. Eommamu sedang pergi, aku sudah menikah dengannya 2 tahun lalu"

Penyataan itu menjawab semua pertanyaan yang berkumpul dibenaknya sekarang

"Appa..." sapa Kyungsoo ramah, memeluk ayah barunya tersebut. Maklum, Kyungsoo sudah tak mempunyai ayah sejak ia masih kecil. Ia merindukan sosok seorang ayah.

Kyungsoo berjalan kekamarnya, lalu melihat seorang namja yang lebih muda darinya, sedang duduk di depan tv, sambil mengenggam psp ditangannya yang berkulit tan

"Kim Jongin! Beri salam pada hyungmu!"

Jongin –nama namja tersebut - berdiri dengan ogah. Menatap Kyungsoo dalam, membungkuk pelan

"Kim Jongin imnida"

"Namaku Do Kyungsoo. Selamat datang"

Kyungsoo melanjutkan langkah gontainya ke dalam kamarnya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya kekasur yang sudah bersih dan rapi, dan langsung tertidur begitu saja disana

. . . . .. . ... . . . . . .

"Ada orang baru dirumahmu?" tanya Tao, namja dengan mata hitam

Jongin mengangguk kecil. Ia sedang berada disebuah cafe ternama di situ. Dengan membawa skripsinya, Jongin duduk disalah satu sofa empuk. Asik berembuk dengan teman-temannya, Tao, Sehun, dan Baekhyun

"Apakah ia menyenangkan?"

"Apa ia tampan?"

"Apa ia cocok untukku?" tanya Baekhyun

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Mengapa teman-temannya menanyakan hal seperti itu? Membuat bingung saja.

"Entahlah aku belum tahu, baru kemarin ia datang. Semoga ia menyenangkan" ucap Jongin

Tak lama, mereka pergi dari cafe itu. Berusaha untuk mengerjakan skripsi dengan sebaik-baiknya di warnet dekat situ

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jongin melangkah masuk ke apartemennya. Masih pukul 12 siang. Eommanya pasti sedang bekerja diluar, dan appanya sedanng bekerja. Ia menghempaskan diri disofa, sambil menatap Kyungsoo yang tertidur disebelahnya

"Hyung"

Ia tak menjawab

"Lebih baik kau tidur dikamar"

Tak ada sahutan

Dengan sigap, Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo, membawanya kekamar. Maklum, tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit lebih kecil dari Jongin, juga lebih ringan. Setelah membawa Kyungsoo kekamarnya, ia menatap wajah Kyungsoo dalam-dalam

Matanya kelihatan akan keluar. Hidungnya kecil, bibirnya tebal. Pipinya sedikit gemuk, membuat semua orang akan mencubitnya

Tiba-tiba, ponsel Jongin berbunyi nyaring. Nada dering animenya terdengar

Jongin berlari cepat, meraih ponselnya, mengangkatnya dan menaruhnya ditelinganya

"Ya luhan? Aku juga merindukanmu"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kyungsoo merapikan bajunya. Hari ini ia akan melamar untuk menjadi dokter praktek di rumah sakit terkenal didaerahnya. Jongin, masih dengan baju tidurnya, berusaha menyegarkan mukanya dengan air, terheran melihat Kyungsoo sudah rapi.

"Mau kemana hyung?"

"Melamar pekerjaan, Jongin-ah" balas Kyungsoo ringan, lalu berlari ke meja makan. Makanan sudah tersedia disitu, karena orangtua mereka berangkat pagi buta hari ini. Kyungsoo menggosok tangannya, menelan ludah. Masakan eommanya memang yang paling bisa membuatnya lapar, paling enak dinikmati

"Makan, Jongin-ah" ajak Kyungsoo, menepuk bangku kosong disebelahnya

"Aku nanti saja"

Kyungsoo makan dalam diam sambil menonton televisi. Jongin lain lagi, ia meneguk susu hangatnya. Kyungsoo makan secepat kilat, kurang dari 5 menit ia sudah bangkit dan pamit untuk berangkat ketempat testnya

"Mari kuantarkan" ujar Jongin. Ia lalu terdiam, mengapa ia mengatakan hal itu mendadak?

Mereka melesat keluar apartemennya dengan motor besar milik Jongin. Kyungsoo memegang jaket Jongin erat, Jongin mengemudi dengan cepat. Menyelip diantara mobil, membuat mereka seakan stuntman untuk sebuah film. Jongin membuatnya takut, namun ia senang sekali bisa merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya

Mereka berhenti disebuah rumah sakit berlantai 5. Jongin menatapnya, menyuruhkan turun. Kyungsoo turun, tersenyum lembut

"Doakan aku semoga berhasil ya" ucap Kyungsoo, merapikan bajunya

DEG

Rasanya jantung Jongin berhenti menatap hyungnya

"Tentu saja" Jongin bangkit dari motornya, berdiri

GREP

Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Jongin, erat. Jongin hanya membelalakan matanya, kaget akan perlakuan hyungnya itu. Setelah itu, Kyungsoo langsung melepasnya lagi, bahkan sebelum Jongin membalas pelukannya

"Pergilah" ujar Jongin, dengan dingin

"Iya, iya. Kau tidak pernah terlihat baik denganku. Sampai jumpa" ujar Kyungsoo, mengembuskan nafasnya, lalu berbalik. Masa depannya ada digenggaman tangannya

Jongin menghela nafas. Jantungnya berdebar cepat sekarang, sampai telpon nya berdering, membuatnya menghentikan khalayan konyolnya

"Ya, Xi Luhan? Kau akan pulang kekorea? Cepat sekali, sayang?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Mereka berempat duduk dimeja makan. Kyungsoo, asyik menceritakan pengalaman testnya pada eomma appanya. Mereka tertawa bersama, lalu makan lagi. Jongin berusaha tersenyum, ia tak begitu suka tertawa. Kyungsoo bertingkah konyol, dan Jongin mulai mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya

Ia tak pernah tertawa sebebas ini

Jongin menyesap minumannya, melirik kearah hyungnya. Ia memang selalu konyol, selalu membuat orang lain tertawa, selalu...

Ponsel Jongin berdering lagi, namun Jongin mengabaikannya. Ia tak mau ketinggalan melihat senyum manis kakaknya

"Angkat telponmu, Jongin" ujar eommanya. Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya dengan mata burung hantunya.

"Angkatlah. Kasian dia" ucap Kyungsoo, sambil menyuap makanannya lagi. Jongin memang luluh dengan kakaknya, ia segera berlari kekamar untuk menjawab telponnya

"Hai Kim Jongin. Aku sudah berada diKorea lagi"

Jongin mendecak sebal, kenapa ia begitu cepat berada di Korea? Ia ingin memutuskan kekasihnya.. Namun tidak tega

"Kapan kita akan bertemu? Wah sudah 2 bulan lamanya ya"

"Begitulah" ucap Kim Jongin

Setelah telpon itu berakhir, Jongin berlari cepat menuju meja makan. Namun, mereka sudah selesai makan. Menyebalkan

"Siapa yang menelponmu, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo, sembari mengunyah kripik dari toples besar

"Temanku" balas Jongin singkat

Jongin menghela nafas. Putuskan atau tidak? Putuskan atau tidak?

Luhan sering membahagiakan Jongin, Luhan perhatian sekali. Namun, Jongin tak ada rasa padanya

Rasanya ia akan sakit kepala memikirkan hal ini terus

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

2 bulan kemudian

"YEAYY AKU DITERIMAAAA" terdengar suara teriakan dari apartemen 2034 tersebut. Kyungsoo meloncat gembira, berputar-putar tak tahu arah

Jongin mendecak. Hyung satu-satunya ini memang seperti orang gila, bertingkah semaunya. Begitupun dengan teman-teman kakaknya, Kris, Chanyeol, Xiumin. Mereka semua bersikap biasa saja pada kakaknya. Yaampun

"Kim Jongin! Aku diterima jadi dokterrr" ucap Kyungsoo gembira. Jongin sudah mengetahuinya. Bagaimana tidak, sedari tadi hyungnya berteriak keras

"Kau tak memberiku hadiah?" tanya Kyungsoo, mengernyit. Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil

"Hadiah apa yang kau inginkan?"

_KAU_

Jongin memijat kepalanya. Bagaimana ia bisa mendengar kata-kata tak benar itu?

Jongin menghampiri kakaknya, memeluknya. Kyungsoo mengelus kepala Jongin langsung, mengelus punggungnya

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo langsung

Bagaimana jantung Jongin berdetak normal sekarang?

Kyungsoo segera meraih ponselnya, menekan beberapa tombol

"Ya, Xi Luhan. Aku diterima! Bagaimana dengan kau?"

Jongin membeku mendengar kata-kata Kyungsoo, yang terus mengalir melalui bibir tebalnya. Ia tak bisa berpikir sekarang


End file.
